


An Awkward Conversation

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Aoko thinks Kaito is an idiot, Gen, Oh, This is such a dumb idea, but it refused to leave me alone, but she supports him anyways, kaito embarrasses himself, probably excessive use of the word 'penis', so here it is, this is technically a coming-out fic, this might be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: It's been two weeks of her best friend all but running away when she tries to talk about anything other than classes, and Aoko has had enough. Shewilllock him in a room with her if it's the only way to figure out what's wrong.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	An Awkward Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> *Yeets fic into the void*

“What the hell Aoko, what are you—did you just lock the door?!”

Aoko planted herself in front of the now-locked door to her room and gave her best friend an unimpressed stare. “Kaito, we need to talk.”

“Why does this conversation require you locking us in your room?” Kaito asked warily.

“Because you’ve been acting weird for _weeks_ now, and I’m not going to let you avoid me anymore. What the hell is going on with you, Kaito?” she demanded.

“Nothing!”

“Bullshit,” Aoko countered, narrowing her eyes at him, “You think I can’t tell when something is bothering you?” Kaito opened his mouth and Aoko added, “And don’t you dare try to lie to me. I _will_ get the mop—”

“I like penises!” Kaito blurted, and Aoko took a moment to be thankful she’d decided against trying to corner her friend in public.

“What.”

“N-nothing, I didn’t say anything!” Kaito lied frantically.

“What the hell, Kaito. If you’re trying to distract me, at least pick a better joke than saying _penises_.”

“It’s not a joke! I’m serious!”

Aoko blinked at her friend as Kaito slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, “Okay, Kaito, please explain to me what part of your brain decided it was a good idea to use the phrase ‘I like penises’ in a serious conversation, with no context.”

“I panicked, okay?” Kaito shot back defensively. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you something for over a week now but everything I came up with just sounded stupid and then you were literally threatening to _attack me_ if I didn’t say something! So I tried to just spit it out and—and _that_ happened!”

Okay, Aoko felt a little bad for threatening her friend, but it had been so _frustrating_ seeing how unhappy Kaito had been around her. (She’d been starting to think she’d done something accidentally to upset him, and half-hoped that she could make him mad enough to actually tell her what it was.) “Kaito…I still have no idea what you’re talking about but you could have just talked to me. We’ve been friends for _ages_ , Kaito, what is making you so freaked out? Are you in trouble or something?”

“When am I not in trouble?” Kaito joked, “But, no—that—that’s not what I wanted to tell you. Um.”

The nervous expression on her friend’s face made Aoko raise her eyebrows, “Honestly, Kaito, nothing you say now will be embarrassing in comparison to how this conversation started.”

Kaito winced slightly, took a deep breath, and stated bluntly, “I’m gay, Aoko.”

Aoko blinked, _That was what he’d been worried about? He was afraid of coming out to her? Wait—_ “Kaito, have you told everyone else?”

“You’re the first one to know, actually,” her friend replied quietly.

“Oh,” Aoko breathed, “I’m so happy for you, Kaito.” Suddenly she grinned, “We can talk about cute boys together! Oh! Do you have someone special you like already, Kaito?”

Her friend blushed, “I—maybe,” he hedged.

“Then, whenever you’re ready to talk about him, my ears will be open,” Aoko declared, grinning as Kaito mumbled an embarrassed agreement.

(Aoko was _totally_ going to bring up the ‘Kaito came out to me by telling me he liked penises’ story to Kaito’s eventual partner—but only _after_ she was certain they were good enough for her best friend.)


End file.
